unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Man
Hard Man (More known as "Pureman's Son" or "HARD MAn") is the son of Pureman which is an alternate timeline WoodWallman. He is apart of the Jevil Force and his best friends with Jevil. He was more or less a bully who Jevil was always around him like he's a stalker, so he's a big jerk. He influenced on how Jevil acted and went to jail several times for tax fraud, attempted murder, escaping jail, and many more crimes I can't list. He is notable for being Pureman's son and being the "leader" of the Jevil Force, even though he really is just the sub-captain of the team. But in the department of the law and such, he's basically a wanted criminal when it comes to that. Even his lawyer backed out of doing this but lets just get into his history. Biography Background Hardman was born on a planet with the birthname HARD MAn because Pureman was drunk that night and named him that, and so went to school with a guy named Jevil. Over the course of them advancing higher and higher, Jevil got influenced by Hardman's actions while Hardman himself just kept on going to jail and escape by killing the guards with his DIE move (we'll get to that.) The only reason why he was kept in school even if he was failing and bullying everyone except Jevil was out of fear that they might kill him. Over time everyone cowered before him, until he faced someone stronger than him. The Fight Between Him And Cooler DBZ So that someone was Cooler, full name Cooler DBZ and DBZ stands for Dragon Ball Zooooooooooooooooooooom. So Hard Man is thinking to himself, "Hah! How is someone like him going to defeat the hardest man on this planet? Meh, just going to execute him real fast." And so he grabbed him and tossed him up into the air to kill him, and he does the DIE move. But Cooler teleports right before that to just to smash him to the ground. And with Cooler able to knock him down, he uppercuts him with his knee and then slam him down again. This was able to get him able to at least stand up, and charges up energy in his hand to absorb the attack he was going to do. Apparently it was a Supernova Cooler, which Hard Man couldn't absorb that much energy so he got crushed by it. The only reason he didn't die was only due to the fact that Jevil just drank water so he absorb the rest of the blast. But he was pretty damaged after that, Cooler thinking he was weak said that he needs to train some more. So he trained with him to become a better fighter along with befriending Ninjaratron, Condiment King, and Fused Zamasu. So one day they decided to go and face Pureman because he thought he trained enough to be able to take him down. Vs Pureman They arrived and Fused Zamasu was killed, so Hard Man tossed Jevil some water for him to drink it. Then after that Jevil spun Pureman's neck around, he's dead, and the Jevil Force is formed. But after that he found out there was another timeline, so he convinced the force to move there. After that they took over some of Japan and they take some vacations with Woodman and Wallman. Yeah that's it, surprising. Personality He is just a jerk all around, but after the fight with Cooler he just learned a bit of not being such a jerk all the time. But he's still a hot-head and can be a jerk still. Powers He shares the form of Holy God Rosé (and its lesser form Holy God), but the C-Type due to him going 100% will end up getting him killed due to the overflow of power. But he knows eleven techniques and five forms he can take (technically eight if you count Holy God and Holy God Rosé C-Type), but doesn't know how to control it thus causing a lot of pain after he uses the techniques in a form. Techniques * DIE!: Hard Man's signature technique; he charges a purple aura around him as a enormous beam fires up. He usually throws them up before he does the move. * I Cast A Spell Card, Diamond Flash!: Hard Man creates 4 mirrors facing away from him, creating 4 miniature blasts that start spiraling around him. It ends with the miniature blast turning into huge blasts everywhere. * Boost, Boost, Boost, Just Boost Now!!!: Hard Man powers up 20-200000 levels of power and causes everything to be destroyed around him, depending on the level of power which equals how many miles it expands. Does not kill people or harm them, just makes it incredibly windy for them. Also it can sometimes cause a tornado which can kill people. * Supernova HARD MAn!!!: Basically the same thing as Supernova Cooler, but just a bit bigger. * The Gigantic Sweeper!? The Fatal End Of Our Heroes!: Hard Man uses an invisible hand to sweep them up in order to do a sick blast, which is what's below. * The Invisible But Sick Blow, Man!!!: Hard Man fires a invisible shot of power which can just keep going. * Dendabura Blow!: Only can be used in Ungdega Ultra Betamax Instinct -Work of the gods- and it's mastered form. Pink air comes out of Hard Man's mouth, which becomes a sword and slashes down. * YOUR GOING INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION, YOU FREAK!: Hard Man punches with two hands, which turns into finger guns. After that, he "shoots" the finger guns which causes them to go to another dimension and causes a lot of pain to whoever was the victim. If it fails, then a laser blast goes through their abdomen region which shoots laser beams everywhere else and then they die. * Model Slip!: Hard Man places down an arrow which immediately shoots, and anything that touches it has their body be "thanos snapped." Basically they loose their physical body but everyone can see their ghost. * Death Curse!: Hard Man fires a small blast of energy which targets someone. If the one who gets targeted touches it, it explodes on contact which causes a big green explosion that can take up a whole 5 miles. * Supporter, Rise UP NOW!!!!!!!: A support move, which just whoever Hard Man pokes shall be healed and revived. Forms Ungdega Ultra Betamax Instinct -Work of the gods- This is a form that Pureman could never achieve due to him only being able to achieve it in his ultimate state, which would utterly kill him. At 50% Power he can access this form in order to use Dendabura Blow if needed. This can transcend Holy God Rosé O-Type (aka Far Over The Limits Of Holy God Rosé) but usually Rosé means it costs more power so yeah. It is also stronger than Mastered Ultra Instinct, 5 billion beyond the point. But I don't want to go on and on about how strong it is so how about it's mastered form? Undega Ultra Betamax Instinct -Perfected- It's really just a extremely stronger version of the incomplete version but not transcendent enough to beat the likes of Pureman's strongest form still. It can just destroy anything that is almost an Undefeatable due to how powerful Model Slip is in this form. Jevil Force Armor This is technically a form, but his Jevil Force Armor is just Piccolo's cape if it had a hood and no turban along with it mainly being purple and black. However it multiplies power by 50 and can shoot very large pink spades. Heck Power Multiplier A more powerful form of Kane-ken Times Centillion Googolpexian without killing the user in specialized forces. It increases defense and his techniques power by 4,000,000,000,000. Can be extremely useful if used right. All Forces Combine! Hard Man gets a microscopic dagger, and uses it to turn into a really big pink sword while uses the perfected form of Ungdega Ultra Betamax Instinct, Jevil Force Armor, and then the Heck Power Multiplier. With the sword having every single attack, which if you were hit by it you wouldn't die on impact but instead slowly die through going through a "thanos snap" like death. The sword can go through anything making it impossible to dodge if any atom of you touches it. Also you get erased from existence if you do get hit. Category:Complete COMPLETE Jerks Category:VERY Very Overpowered Guys Category:Guys with a big ego Category:Guys with a big crime record Category:SUPER deadly Category:Guys who were trained Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Members of the Jevil Force